Protector Two Point Oh!
by Mystycal
Summary: Her current protector was deffective and the whole love triangle thing wasn't for her! So, what's a girl to do but find new protector? But exactly how is she going to do that? Not even the author knows!


That's it! She couldn't take it anymore! I mean, what girl in their right mind would put up with something like this for so long? One could justify her unparallel patience with love. She'd have to love the stupid brute to put up with him this long, but honestly there was only so much she could take! How she ever expected things to work out between them, now that she thought about it, was beyond her.

She was a girl from the twenty first century, born and raised to think for herself and never let any man get her down, so in some way she must have loved him, but c'mon this was breaking every rule for a healthy relationship… EVER!

Example number one: She was the reincarnation of Inuyasha's lost love. If that didn't spell out disaster then example number two sure did.

Example number two: Said lost love was back from the dead, wandering around with only a fourth of her soul, and occasionally stopped by to yank Inuyasha's leash every once in a while. Oh yeah, d-i-s-a-s-t-e-r!

Example number three: Stupid half demon had made the same promise to both her and his past love: to protect them from whatever whenever (what if her and Kikyou had decided to go all out and beat the crap out of each other?)!

Example number four: She (being the oh-so-love struck idiot she was) made a promise to stay by his side forever as long as he needed her, even if he did choose Kikyou! Okay, when she made that promise she thought that Inuyasha was the only one she could ever possibly love, but she was fifteen! She was young and naïve and in love for the first time!

And now she was sick of it! Sick of watching all her chances at true love (a long lasting, _stable_ true love) go up in smoke because of half demon who found it necessary for her to become a spinster and keep everything that had even a little bit of interest in her far away!

OH, HELL, NO! SHE WAS _**NOT**_ GOING TO BECOME A SPINSTER!

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

"You can't just do this every time I go out on a date!"

"Well, he deserved it!"

"And exactly what did he do?!"

"…."

"I can't HEAR YOU!"

"He just did! Besides, we don't have time to let you go on your little dates! We got shards to collect!"

"Well, you didn't have to bust into the movie, throw me over your shoulder, and whisk me away like some cheezy romance novel!"

A year ago, she would have been somewhat flattered, but, now, at the age of sixteen, it just seemed ridiculous and embarrassing.

"That was completely unnecessary! I'm going to have to beg Kiten for forgiveness the next time I see him!"

"Cheezy roh-men-se no-val? What is that? A food? How was what I did like a cheesy food?!"

Kagome threw a hand over her eyes, let out a groan, and tried to ignore the feeling of Inuyasha's shoulder digging into her stomach every time he leapt off a building. The cool night breeze blew against her face cooling the humiliated flush on her cheeks. Unfortunately, that same breeze was lifting her pink summer dress and more than likely flashing the entire city of Tokyo her similarly pink undies.

She let out a sigh. God, could this get any worse?

That's when the darkened sky let loose unexpected pelt of rain.

Kagome pouted. Oh, yes, this was officially the worst day of her life.

And it was all Inuyasha's fault.

She needed to get a new protector, because this one was slightly defective.

That's when Kagome came up with the worst idea of her life.

But who could blame her? She was bouncing twenty feet in the air, tossed over the shoulder of a slightly possessive half demon with boundary issues. Let's see you come up with any good ideas.

---

A/N

Okay! I am going to try this whole fanfic thing again! Last time I didn't do so well. SO! Here's what I'm going to do! This a preview for the real first chapter of this story!

This is just to show you what my writing style, humor style, and plot is like.

The basic plot is pretty obvious (she searches for a new protector), but I'm unsure as to who I want her paired up with, because obviously her protector will be her "long lasting, stable true love".

Choices are:

Sess/Kag

&

Mir/Kag

I put this in the Sess/Kag group because obviously, you guys have extremely open minds on the matter (for you ship the most out there couple… but so do I!)

Want me to continue? Review and let me know! You want to beta it? Review and let me know! You want me to shut up? Review and let me know. You want to flame me? …. -big tearful puppy eyes- Please don't!

I need 8 reviews (at least) by next Friday!

NUTTER LOVER!


End file.
